


What Are We?

by disylanq



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Boys' Love, Friendzone, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disylanq/pseuds/disylanq
Summary: In which Yukhei helps his best friend, Mark, to move on from his ex, Donghyuck.Wattpad got blocked here, so I just use this instead. 🤡School can't stop me from writing.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 23
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first au dont expect much

_mark: we're just friends._

_hyuck: we were always like that, right?_

Mark broke. The one who always seemed happy was heartbroken.

After all of the things we've gone through, we're just friends? It's just another best friends to lovers story, in which they can't go back to being friends. It was too hard to forget. The fact that Mark gave his whole heart to Donghyuck, and having Donghyuck himself break it, it hurts.

He loved what they had, the endless support from his friends, the affection Donghyuck gave him, and even going viral for their couple pictures. For a moment, he felt complete. . It felt like it was just yesterday.

_"Mark, let's go together" Maybe it's his voice? His angelic voice?_

_Mark looked up to see a blushing Donghyuck avoiding his eyes. Maybe it's his face? His beauty?_

_Why did I even fall in love with him?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mark, are you really okay?"

"Yukhei, I'm fine, I told you"

He was not okay.

Still stressed from the 'breakup' he just had yesterday. He tried to hate Donghyuck, but end up thinking about him all the time. He just feared that his hatred will turn into obsession.

"Mark, you can always talk to me"

Yukhei, Mark's safe place, always gets him to open up. He may not always have a piece of advice, but at least Mark got someone to talk to.

This time, it was a bit different. It was harder to get him to open up. Even though Mark looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Is it him again?" Yukhei shifted closer to his friend.

The other only nodded in response. 

"I thought so" he sighed.

Yukhei knows, whenever he’s in a bad mood, it’s always because of Donghyuck. Whether he’s sulking or not, it’s always Donghyuck. 

He has always wanted to get rid of Donghyuck for Mark’s happiness. But Yukhei knows that his happiness comes from Donghyuck too. What can he do? He can only protect Mark by giving him advice. He can’t just tell Donghyuck to go away. It’ll seem as if Mark is more than a friend to him.

Well, it’s true.

“I broke up with him” Mark spoke up.

_ Oh, my time has come. _

“Finally, it’s for your own good” he puts on a small smile in relief.

“You’re against me dating Donghyuck?” 

_ Ah, fuck. _

“No, you complain about him a lot, so I guess it’s a good thing?”

“Oh, right”

They just talked through the evening, and Mark seemed to calm down.

If Mark is happy, then Yukhei is happy too.

He’s happy with what he has. It felt enough. He just wished time would go slower.

_ Mark, only if you knew that I love you. _

Nothing can really describe their feelings. Just,  _ warmth. _

As the evening sky got darker, the boys went off to a cafe.

“Thanks, Yukhei, you’ve never failed to cheer me up”

His heart, full of love. Yukhei can only smile in response. His sincere smile, he wonders if Mark ever doubted his sincerity. It was always sincere, for Mark.

“You’re welcome”

Yukhei, is Mark’s loyal best friend. Mark still doesn’t know how Yukhei can stand being friends with someone like him. Whenever Mark talks to him it’s just ranting. Yukhei rarely tells him how he really feels. But, he’s just waiting for the time Yukhei will be comfortable enough.

“Hey, are you free on Friday?” Mark looked up to face his tall friend.

“Yeah, why?” he tilted his head innocently.

“Can we like, have a date like this again?” 

“A- A date?” he panicked and tried to hide his blush.

“I don’t know what you call it, I’m just used to calling it a ‘date’”

“O-Oh, okay” Yukhei calmed down, even though he’s still flustered.

“Bro, are you blushing?” Mark let out a little giggle.

The other slapped his arm jokingly. Yukhei is actually just a little child inside a manly muscular body. 

“Yukhei, you’re blushing!” the younger let out a slightly louder laugh.

“Y-you said we’re going on a date! How am I not blushing?!”

“Well, it’s still a date, and you’re coming”

“Shut up and eat your pancake!”

Yukhei, the flustered one, just watches him eat his pancake. Mark constantly teases him, but he’s used to it, really.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic = Chat
> 
> Well, not all of them. But, I know you're smart enough to know.

_ "Not now Hyuck, not here" he pushed off Donghyuck who was hugging him. _

_ "Then when?"  _

It still remains a question, and it's almost impossible to answer.

.

_ mark: yukhei _

_ mark: i'm sad again _

_ yukhey: me too but okay  _

_ yukhey: is it him again _

_ mark: sadly _

_ yukhey: okay what's really bothering you _

_ mark: he's possessive but when i'm possessive he acts like he doesn't know me _

_ mark: also it's basically just me doing what he does to me but when i do it he's mad _

_ yukhey: fuck it _

_ yukhey: i'll talk to him _

_ yukhey: give me his contact _

_ mark: oh okay _

_ mark: [contact] _

_ yukhey: you named him Hyuckie?? _

_ mark: i'm too lazy to change it _

_. _

_ yukhey: hey bitch _

_ hyuck: who is this??? _

_ yukhey: i just wanna say you're shit for being mad at everything he does, even though you did it first 🤡 _

_ yukhey: so stop being a little bitch and appreciate him as a person 🤡 _

_ yukhey: mark loves you, but if you're just half assing your relationship then go end it 🤡🤡 _

_ yukhey: you can defend yourself, but i'm protecting mark since i see him complaining about you all the time 🤧 _

_ hyuck: hes the one who takes it too seriously 🙄 _

_ hyuck: we're just casual lovers anyway, he acts like we're married 🤧🤧 _

_ yukhey: yeah but you can try being a good person and understand him 🗿 _

_ hyuck: okay well if you know so much about him and understand him the most then you can just be his lover 🤥 _

_ yukhey: you're just jealous huh? _

_ yukhey: but yeah i'm trying [not sent] _

_. _

_ yukhey: yea he blocked me _

_ mark: lmao of course  _

_ mark: thanks tho _

_ yukhey: you're welcome _

_. _

Mark was still confused. What did he do to deserve this? All his life, he's just been trying to find someone to rely on. At the very least, a group he can trust.

__

Is this to show that Donghyuck is not the right person? Or is it just another small conflict in their story?

__

He's just grateful that Yukhei is always there for him. Still don't know why he can stand him. Doesn't he feel bored? Or like feel something negative? 


	4. Chapter 4

[Yukhei's Point Of View]

Mark, don't you know I have been in love with you this whole year? You're so dense. 

I don't know why I keep falling for him though. Maybe it's just because I'm close to him. But it hurts a little sometimes.

In the end, I'm just someone for him to talk to. Does he even see me as his best friend? 

This 'date' is just us going to cafes and little shops but I'm not complaining. At least I got to spend time with Mark. 

It's just that.. he keeps talking about Donghyuck.

"We used to go here together.." the boy said with a weak voice.

"You just said you want to forget him, but when you're like this, you won't" I sighed in disappointment.

I want to get rid of that Donghyuck guy. I'm tired.

.

"Yukhei, come here" Mark paused his steps.

He crouched down to see a teddy bear. I came and crouched down too. 

It was a regular teddy bear, nothing really special. Soft brown fur, sparkly doll eyes, and a little black nose. 

"What do you think?" he said to me with a smile.

_ Cute _

"It's fine," I just looked kept looking at the bear, "I mean, it's nice".

"It kinda looks like you, I don't know why"

I am not okay. My heart was racing too fast. It's just a teddy bear, Yukhei! Doesn't mean he loves you more than a friend!

"You want it or something?" I said jokingly.

"Well, if you pay for it" he let out his charming laugh.

Yeah, I ended up paying for it. 

The sun is down, the street lights are on. We're walking to the bus stop. It actually feels nice to be with someone at this time of the day. 

This is one of the best days I've had, honestly. I guess it's just because of Mark. I mean, I really liked this date. But, I just felt something was missing. 

_ Is it because he talks too much about Donghyuck? _

_._

[Mark's Point Of View]

So, he bought me a teddy bear.

The one that's been on my mind for weeks. Everyday, I walk through the same road, to the same bus stop. Everyday, I walk past that one shop. That teddy bear on the display, can't really get it out of my mind. It's so.. Familiar? It just reminds me of something. Then, this afternoon, when we walked together, I finally realized it.

It's Yukhei, isn't it?

Am I really this dumb?

I hear footsteps coming from the stairs, I'm in danger.

My stepbrother, Johnny, busts through the door with his big body. Why is he even home today?!

"You're home late, what the fuck happened?" he crosses his toned arms. 

"Nothing, I just bought stuff for school" my tired self just sighed. Is it that bad to come home late?

"I'm guessing you're on a date with that Hyuck guy" 

"I'm not! I swear!" 

Why does he feel like he needs to know all of this? Like, let me live my life! I'm 17!

"Fine," he held the door handle, "If you want to eat, there's pizza on the table".

He sighed in disappointment and finally went out of my room. He's so nosy.

.

So, yeah. This is our household. My parents are almost never home, and my step brother stays in the college dorm. I'm basically lonely. 

But I'm used to this. My friends come over quite a lot too. I guess I'm not that lonely but I just feel like I have no one.

.

_ yukhey: mark _

_ yukhey: mark lee _

_ yukhey: mark seo _

_ mark: what _

_ yukhey: did you see my notebook?  _

_ yukhey: i think i left it in your bag _

_ mark: wait _

_ mark: the grey notebook? _

_ yukhey: yeah the ring notebook _

_ mark: yea its here _

_ yukhey: okie, take care of it for me _

_ yukhey: hehe _

_ mark: yeah yeah _

_ mark: can i open it tho _

_ yukhey: sure  _

_ yukhey: its just math homework _


	5. Chapter 5

Days go by, nothing special really happened. Just the normal stuff. Mark's starting to forget his ex. Yukhei and Mark are getting closer too. It's just good things.

"Mark," a gentle voice called his name.

Mark turned around, "Oh? Renjun".

"Yeah, you got some time?" the younger asked.

"Mhm, I got like, 10 minutes" the boy nodded.

They walked to the cafeteria, Renjun bought them some snacks and drinks, then they took a seat. 

Mark didn't know anything. He just tagged along with him innocently. 

"So, Mark," Renjun started off gently, "I guess you're over Hyuckie now".

"Yeah, I've moved on, I think" Mark said after a sip of his banana milk. 

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know that Hyuck has been talking about you a lot more lately"

Mark was.. Speechless. He didn't feel anything. Well, what was he supposed to feel? Happy? DIsappointed? Yeah, he didn't feel any of them. 

"Oh, okay" he then took a bite of his strawberry sandwich, "But he's doing okay, right?".

"Yeah, but I think he's been kind of sleepless and weak" Renjun sighed and put out a forced smile.

Mark lowers his head to whisper, "Well, can you um, take care of Hyuck for me?".

It was at the same time when Yukhei walked past them.

"Are you guys talking about Donghyuck?" the tall boy asked innocently.

_ Frick. _

The look on Renjun's face was hilarious. Flustered and speechless. Still cute though.

"Since your friend's here, I guess we can just end it here" Renjun panicked and ended up with a voice crack.

.

"What happened? Your parents sold you to one direction?" Yukhei said jokingly. 

Mark stayed silent. Ever since they walked out of the cafeteria, Mark hasn't said a word. Yukhei, being the nice friend he is, tried to ask him what's wrong.

"Why did you ask that?" instead of answering, the Canadian replies with a question.

"About Donghyuck?"

If Yukhei had the chance to say, he'd say these questions stress him out. Like, he just cares about his boy. What did he do in his previous life to deserve this?

"Yeah, I thought you hate him or something" Mark turned his head, along with a little smile.

_ FUCK FUCK FUCK FU- _

"I was just concerned" 

"Why would you even be concerned?"

.

Donghyuck is just a bother to him. Why would he even ask about him? He's nothing for Yukhei anyways. 

Is he just concerned for Mark? Or does he have a crush on Donghyuck? Will this be Yukhei and Mark, or Yukhei and Donghyuck? Or are they going to have a poly relationship? You decide! I'm just kidding, I swear.

The boys went to class, and nothing really happened. Just like usual. 

_ Ah shit, my book _

"Mark, you brought my book, right?"

"Oh, right"

Mark took out a grey ring notebook from his backpack. Yes, the 'it's just math homework’ notebook. Yukhei just waited innocently.

"There's nothing weird, right?" the taller said.

"Uh, yeah" Mark said nervously, while trying to cover up his stutter.


	6. Chapter 6

[Mark Point Of View]

It's Friday and I'm totally sleeping early tonight. I don't care what happens, I just want to sleep. School is too stressful and my feelings are not gone either. If someone asks me to hangout, I don't care. I just want a peaceful night for me and myself. 

_ renjun: mark _

_ renjun: it's me, hyuckie _

WHAT THE FUCK

_ renjun: can i meet you after school? _

_ renjun: maybe we can get some coffee together?  _

_ renjun: as friends _

I-

No, Mark, you promised yourself that you'd move on from him. This is not how you move on from him! Mark! Just don't say yes! Maybe it's just Renjun pranking you!

_ mark: then why are you renjun _

_ renjun: you blocked me dumbass _

_ mark: yeah you're hyuck _

Yukhei said I should not meet him again.. But, just a little talk won't hurt, right?

_ mark: where should we meet? _

_ renjun: the back gate _

_ mark: okay _

MARK YOU DUMBASS. YUKHEI WARNED YOU ABOUT THIS DAY. MARK YOU SJSKJSJSKS

"Mark, are you okay?" Yukhei asked with a concerned look. I still don't understand why he always looks at me like this. Am I really that concerning?

"Huh? I'm totally fine, don't worry" I answered in panic. I just can't lie sometimes. 

Yukhei, I'm sorry. But what can I do? What if he actually misses me? What if he cried lots of times because of me?  Though, kinda serves him right for being a little bitch. A cute little bitch.

But I don't want him to be sad all the time! I'm just gonna meet him for the last time. I swear I'll move on.

"Really? You don't look 'totally fine'" he glared at me in suspicion. I'm totally getting caught.

"Yeah, it's not like Donghyuck messed with me again" 

"I didn't say anything about Donghyuck"

"Uh- Whatever! Just go sit!"

Yeah, this day kinda sucks.

My phone just can't be silent huh?

_ renjun: hey mark _

_ renjun: this is the actual renjun _

_ renjun: can i join yall later _

_ mark: yea why not _

Why though? Isn't he just going to be a third wheel? He knows about it, right?

No, it's not like I want it to be just the two of us. It's just, it doesn't feel that intimate. That sounds even worse.

.

School is over and now I just want to die. Yukhei! Why do you care so much about me?!

"Mark? Do you really have stuff to do or are you mad at me?"

"Mark, we always walk home together"

"Mark.."

"Yukhei, my brother told me to pick up something on the way home. I'm not mad at you, I swear"

"You look like you're hiding something though.."

"I'm not!"

"Fine, at least let me take you to the gate"

"No, I'm going from the back gate"

Yukhei just sighed.

"See you tomorrow, I guess"

Ah, I feel bad now. Why am I being such an asshole? 

I walked through the empty corridors to the back gate. Students barely go there since it's dark and pretty creepy to be honest. Or maybe it's because.. bad things happen there.

"Mark" a high pitched voice called.

It's him. It's Donghyuck. The boy who taught me love. The boy who I really thought was my soulmate. He used to shine so brightly, but now.. I can only feel it. 

"Hyuckie-"

"It's Donghyuck to you"

Well, that hurt.

"Seems like this wasn't a good idea," Renjun came in out of nowhere, "Let's just go now".


	7. Chapter 7

[Yukhei's Point Of View]

What's up with Mark? Why is he so angry? It must be Donghyuck. Are they going to get back together? I hope not.

You know what, it's not my business anyways. Let's just, calm down and not think about Mark.

...I can't.

Anyways, this ain't about him.

I walked to the bus stop as usual. Nothing really weird happened. It's just that..

I saw a figure exactly like Mark's. 

What the fuck.

.

The house was always empty. It's just me. Dad is staying overseas. Mom doesn't really come home. I've always wondered what they do to make them that busy. To the point where they just forgot about their son.

_ Mom: yukhei, mom will come home tomorrow _

_ Mom: you still have things to eat, right? _

_ Mom: should i transfer some money? _

_ yukhey: i still have some food _

_ yukhey: no, its fine _

When I think about it again, it's actually pretty sad that I get those messages once every year. 

My situation may be similar to Mark's, but trust me. I'm way more lonely. He got friends coming over, while I don't. Sometimes I just want a normal life.

I walk over to the only lively room in the house. Which is my room, obviously.

Clothes scattered everywhere, used cups on the desk, even books on the bed. This room is hell. I should really clean it up. But, no one cares about it anyways.

Let's just take a break and have a short nap.

.

Oh, my phone buzzed. It's been a long time.

_ markeuhyung posted their first story in a while _

What miracle is this?

Wait.

...please say sike. Right now. 

. . .

Mark. 

Honestly, I shouldn't have put that much hope in you. This is just straight up disappointing. Don't even come back to me to cry over him again.  I know you broke up, I know I'm just a friend. But this really hurts. He was your first love. Sometimes I just want to be your last. I'm scared that he will be your first and last.

I'm really trying, Mark. I have a crush on you. I love you. Can't you see it already? I thought it was obvious. 

I should just give up on you. Why didn't I know this day would come?

Sorry. I'm so dramatic sometimes. Let me cry for a moment.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yukhei" a ladylike voice said.

Let it be real, please.

"Mom?" 

I heard the door creak.

"I'm home"

It's been a year since I heard that sentence.

"Yu-

But then I woke up.

I'm really desperate, aren't I? It's my third time having these dreams. 

Another day without mom. She said she'll come home today, but who really knows?

The Mark Tragedy, and now these dreams. How much more do I have to put up with? Am I going to be involved in a scandal after this? Am I going to get kidnapped after this? 

Sometimes I just feel strong. It's amazing how I can stand all of these.


	9. Chapter 9

[Mark Point Of View]

Since what happened yesterday, I don't think I can face him anymore. I know he saw my story. He must be mad, right? I'm a dumbass.

You know what? Let's just not open any social media today. Well, nobody talks to me anyways, but.. You know. Stuff may happen.

Well, yesterday was weird. He didn't really talk with me. I still don't understand why he asked me to hang out with him and Renjun. Every time I try to talk with him, he'd just nod or reply with something super short. Even though we went to a pretty good cafe, it was just a waste of time. 

Anyways, this ain't about my ex. I have to move on. Yukhei was right.

"Mark," my man, Johnny barged in, "You met up with your ex didn't you?"

I did what now-

"W-who told you that?" I gave him a furious look.

"Your 'friend’ told me" he said as he rolls his eyes.

Fuck, I knew it. My life is just a stupid fanfiction, isn't it? Are my parents going to sell me to One Direction after this? I'm tired! I hate you, author.

"Yukhei?" I know he's my only friend, but I just gotta ask.

"Obviously" he folded his arms.

I spent the whole morning feeling guilty. I shouldn't have been a little bitch and just listen to him. And here I am, eating toast with tears in my eyes. I mean, this is just like every morning but I just feel extra sad today.

"Mark, you really should listen to your friend" 

I look up to see him leaning against the counter, looking to the ceiling as if he's thinking. Bold of me to assume he can think. 

"He seems really genuine when talking about you" he continued.

Fuck, I bet he's really disappointed in me. I'm a dumbass.

"Are you sure he's just a friend?" he didn't look at me or anything, his eyes looked empty.

Did he go through something like this too?

"Don't waste this opportunity, trust me" his hoarse voice said, just before he walked away.

What's up with him?


	10. 11:13 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's Past

_ "After all we've gone through, you only see me as a friend?" _

_ Ten was a sobbing mess. Tears falling uncontrollably on his blushed cheeks. _

_ "Sorry Ten, I just-" _

_ I didn't know what to do. As if there was a spirit protecting his pure soul. I didn't dare to get any closer. I just want this to be over. _

_ "Johnny" _

_ I looked at his teary eyes as if he'd just seen hell. _

_ "We'll meet again, I promise" _

_ He ran away, sobbing and trembling. I wanted to help him, but I know I cant. _

_ I'm not worthy of him.  _


	11. Chapter 11

Lunchtime was the peak of their silence, neither of the boys dared to talk. They were there together, but both were too scared to talk about 'it'. 

"Yukhei," the tall boy glared at a smiling Renjun.

"Yeah?" Yukhei replied in a tired voice.

"Are you okay?" Renjun didn't hesitate to sit right beside Yukhei.

Mark gave a suspicious glare to Renjun. 

_ Why? The Renjun I know would never do that. _

"Renjun, where's Donghyuck?" Mark cut in just before the boy got any closer.

"Oh, he's with Jeno" he replied in a rush, as if he had something else to do other than flirting with Yukhei.

Mark rolled his eyes as he continued eating his lunch.

_ What the fuck is wrong with him? _

.

"Yukhei," Mark tried to start a conversation, "Don’t you think something’s kind of weird with Renjun?" 

"He's just being nice I guess" the other sighed.

Mark thought it was more than that. Renjun won’t just do that to anyone. 

"But he-"

"Yukhei!" a wild Renjun showed up.

Mark rolled his eyes for the 514th time that day. He didn’t know why, but he felt like something was wrong. Why would he even care about who gets close to Yukhei? It’s not like he’s not allowed to make friends.

"Excuse me, Renjun," Mark stepped in as if he was protecting Yukhei, "We weren’t done talking"

"But did he care about it? I don’t think so" Renjun folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

"Come on Mark, it's fine" the taller glared at Mark with a tired expression.

"He said it’s fine, Mark" Renjun raised an eyebrow, before pulling Yukhei to God knows where.

Mark just sighed. Feeling hopeless, he walked back home alone. Guess it’s what he deserves after that day. It’s always with Renjun.

_ Does Renjun like him or something? _

_. _

"Mark, what happened? How many times have you sighed tonight?" Johnny looked at Mark in empathy. 

__

"You were right," Mark said after he took a sip of his warm milk.

__

"I was what?" he asked the younger in disbelief.

__

"I shouldn’t have wasted the opportunity" 

__

"Wait what-"

__

"Someone was flirting with Yukhei"

__

"AND?!" Johnny’s eyes widened in curiosity.

__

"I don't know, but I think I'm jealous" he looked down in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight i might abandon this someday since im doing another au but.. lets see if my heart says otherwise


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super sad and upset when I wrote this sooooo I'm sorry if you can feel my anger.
> 
> P.S : Sorry for the short and messy chapter I was really really R E A L L Y upset.

[Yukhei POV]

What the fuck.

Why is Renjun trying so hard to get close to me? What did I do? Did he get a dare or something?

No, I just don't want this. Having someone I barely know clinging on me for the whole day is just not my thing. Especially someone like him. Someone who acts so innocent on the outside, but is actually so horrible on the inside. I don't know why people want to be friends with him.

You know, there were at least seven students who moved schools because of him. They didn’t do any violence, they didn’t do any illegal things. It was just because of some baseless rumors he made up. He even made fake ‘evidences’ just to make it worse. Manipulated photos, fake instagram stories, fake chat histories. Yeah, that's him.

I can’t help but feel anger whenever I see him. He’s the reason why one of my friends moved schools. He blamed him for doing harassment. That's just something I'd never forgive.

But still, I don’t get why he's trying to get close to me. Did he get tired of bullying people?

. . .

_mark: yukhei_

_yukhey: what_

_mark: im sorry_

_yukhey: for what_

_mark: for the many times i let you down_

_mark: its fine though, you can hang out with renjun_

_mark: im good like this_

_yukhei: but mark_

_mark: just let me be there beside you too, okay?_

_yukhey: of course_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I made a social media AU for this fic! Since I lost my other account;;
> 
> Would be really glad if you check it out lol
> 
> https://twitter.com/laystruggletwt/status/1261292136386813952?s=03


End file.
